CHANBAEK : THE DEVIL IN BLACK JEANS (REMAKE)
by mintvodka
Summary: Park Chanyeol, seorang drummer handal yang serba bisa, dan sekarang hidupnya hancur karna Ia harus merawat Jackson. dan karna Jackson-lah Ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun. PA Jackson yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta, tetapi tidak untuk Baekhyun yang ingin mencekik Chanyeol setiap bertemu dengannya. dan semua berubah ketika ciuman itu datang.. MIND TO REVIEW? :3


Tittle : CHANBAEK : The Devil In Black Jeans (CHANBAEK VER)

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M

Length : CHAPTER

CAST : - Park Chanyeol as Jo Brawijaya (박찬열 엑소케이)

\- Byun Baekhyun as Dara (변백현 엑소케이)

\- Park Yoora as Chanyeol's Sister / Inara (박유라)

\- Choi Siwon as Revel (최시원 슈퍼주니어)

\- Jackson as Blu (젝손 베이비 울짱)

\- Kim Woobin as Pak Danung (김우빈)

\- Joy as Kayla (조이 레드벨벳)

\- Luhan as Adri (루한 엑소엠)

\- D.O as Jana (디오 엑소케이)

\- Xiumin as Nadia (시우민 엑소엠)

\- Victoria f(x) as Poppy (픽토리아 F(x))

\- Kris Wu as Panji (크리스 엑소엠)

\- RANDOM

Genre : YAOI, GAY, BXB, ROMANCE, COMEDY, FAMILY.

HALO. HAI HAI HAI~ AKU LAGI SUKA SAMA ALIAZALEA NIH. NAH MAKANYA AKU BIKIN REMAKE TP VERSI CHANBAEK. MANA DEH SHIPPERNYAAA? XD MOGA" KALIAN SUKA YA! HAPPY READING... GUYS!

XOXO

.

.

.

-PROLOG-

Pagi itu, Seorang lelaki sedang duduk diam di antara orang-orang yang terlihat seperti mothafukers baginya setelah pembacaan harta warisan milik Papa.

"Kamu yang akan ngerawat Jackson, selama Victoria pergi ke Spain buat urusin kerjaanya jadi Pastriers. itu yang di titipin papa ke kamu." Kata-kata kakaknya terngiang kembali membuat darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"What the- papa selalu bisa ngancurin hidup seseorang. termasuk aku." Bantahnya, Ia menjadi semakin gelisah. tandanya Ia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke Jerman. Bukan?

Park Chanyeol. Drummer handal dunia dari keluarga "PARK" yang serba bisa. ini memang memiliki bejibun fans dari seluruh negara. memang dulunya Chanyeol bercita-cita sebagai seseorang direktur besar, tetapi Ia malah menjadi seseorang penerus "PARK" yang jatuhnya dalam bidang seni lagi seni lagi, dan Chanyeol.. bukan seseorang peminum atau pemabuk yang kalian tau. Ia trauma akan itu, karna Mama meninggal setelah tau Ia terkena kanker paru-paru akibat perilaku papa yang mengebulkan asap rokok dimana-mana, dan setelah mama meninggal.. Victoria-lah yang menjadi Istri baru papa. keluarga Park selalu saja memicingkan mata seolah-olah menuduh Victoria adalah "Remaja Muda Yang Mau dengan Om-Om Kaya Lalu Menggerogot Seluruh Harta Bendanya Lalu Meninggalkannya" sebetulnya itu salah besar, memang Chanyeol membenci Victoria karna kenapa Wanita muda yang hanya terpaut 3 Tahun lebih tua darinya menjadi Ibunya, walaupun Victoria sayang dengan Chanyeol, Ia tidak peduli. Chanyeol tidak akan memanggilnya mama, tetapi Victoria. dan sekarang Victoria akan pergi untuk melanjutkan studinya dan Chanyeol.. Chanyeol yang akan mengurus semua kegiatan Jackson, mulai berangkat sekolah hingga latihan Rapping di SMENT selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Enam Tahun Kemudian..

Tok tok. Chanyeol terbuyar dari lamunannya dan menatap Jackson yang minta dibukakan pintunya oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ini teman-temanku mau ikut pulang.. gapapa kan?" Tanya Jackson sambil menyengir. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yuk masuk" ucap Jackson. Ia duduk di bangku sebelah Chanyeol dan teman-teman Jackson duduk di belakang.

"Hyung, ini teman-temanku. Hansol dan Ten" ucap Jackson. Chanyeol menoleh sedikit lalu mengangkat tangannya pendek.

"Yo" teman-teman Chanyeol ternganga dan menatap Jackson yang tersenyum polos.

"WHAT THE HELL INI CHANYEOL HYUNG? WHOOOOO! Hyung-Hyung! minta Autograph dong! Ten! ambil kertas cepetan" Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan menuruti adiknya yang terlihat sangat senang saat kakaknya ini di kagumi banyak orang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 Sore, dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di gedung SMENT, saat masuk Woobin sudah ada di depan sembari menyambut Jackson untuk langsung diantar ke tempat latihan Rappingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menyemangati Jackson. lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Yoora disana.

"Yo Wazup" sapa Chanyeol membuat Yoora menoleh lalu tersenyum pada adiknya itu. Chanyeol duduk dan menadahkan tangannya meminta apel potongan milik Yoora.

"Kamu kenapa sih? kayaknya lesu ya?" Yoora terkekeh lalu memberikan potongan apel kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol melahapnya dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Well, begitulah. kayaknya Aku butuh Personal Assistent. bukan buat aku, tapi buat Jackson. dan gimana morning sicknessnya? is it bad?" tanya Chanyeol melahap potongan apel yang kedua.

"Nggak BAD lagi, tapi bener-bener BAD as Hell. pagi panas dingin, siang muntah-muntah, malem gak niat makan. untuk PA kayaknya aku punya kenalan yang pas buat Jackson, jadi aku punya temen nah dia ini PAnya salah satu diva yang udah menopause dan kayanya udah gak tenar lagi.. nah sekarang dia lagi jobless, dan lagi butuh banyak dana gitu deh gimana?" Tawar Yoora membuat Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"call dia buat wawancara, dan seharusnya kalo nunna belum siap bisa bilang ama Siwon buat pake protection kan?" ucap Chanyeol berjalan kearah kulkas di samping Yoora dan membukannya mengambil satu kaleng cocacola, membukanya dan meneguknya pelan.

"Gapapa lah, lagi pula nunna yang suruh dia gak pake kondom. abis keluarga Siwon udah minta cepet dapet cucu." ucap Yoora membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan memegang pundak Yoora.

"I know, cepat berikan aku keponakan yang lucu dan well.. if he hurts you.. tell me and I will kill Siwon until he's die and dont blame me, i do." ucap Chanyeol membuat Yoora terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknnya pelan.

"I think you need someone." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoora dan menatap saudari perempuannya itu. Chanyeol ingin tertawa, Ia berfikir jika Ia adalah seorang badboy yang selama ini meniduri banyak bottom selama di Jerman dan Ia pikir.. semua bottom itu membosankan dan sama saja.

"You think so? hahaha" Chanyeol melepas pegangannya di pundak kakaknya dan tepat saat Siwon dan Jackson keluar untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Yoora, Yoora segera mendekat kearah Siwon dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh Great! Get a Room YOU TWO! disini ada anak kecil." ucap Chanyeol saat Siwon dan Yoora hendak berciuman. Jackson terkekeh saat Chanyeol menutup mata Jackson dan akhirnya mengajak Jackson pergi.

"Kontak orang itu sekarang untuk menjalani wawancara besok pagi jam 10 tepat." ucap Chanyeol membuat Yoora mengangguk lalau segera menelfon seseorang.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

-BIG BROTHER-

Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh sedikit pendek memiliki surai milk chocolate sedang memilah-milah pakaian mana yang cocok dengan wawancaranya hari ini, Laki-laki ini butuh enam jam lebih untuk memilih baju mana yang cocok untuknya yang kemarin langsung di telefon oleh pihak SMENT agar mendatangi wawancara menjadi PA Jackson. penyanyi rap cilik yang baru saja booming akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya, Ia segera mengambil keputusan untuk hem putih dengan sweater woll yang hangat, Ia segera merapihkan rambutnya, memakai sepatu vans merah maroon lalu segera turun untuk melahap makanannya yang tidak beberapa banyak. Alasan kenapa Ia, Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang PA adalah dia sudah di pekerjakan beribu-ribu kali dengan banyak artis yang menganggap dia PA yang handal dan juga masalah dana pernikahannya dengan seorang pengusaha besar bernama Kris Wu. Eomma sudah memperingatkannya agar menikah lebih cepat dengan Kris, tapi sifat Kris yang semakin over protective padanya membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengulur-ngulur waktu. Ia juga sempat bertengkar masalah ini dengan Kris, karna menurut Kris.. Ia takut jika Baekhyun akan dipekerjakan semena-mena dan takut calon istrinya ini akan jatuh sakit akibat pekerjaan yang begitu berat. setelah membujuk, akhirnya Krispun memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk bekerja menjadi PA. dan adiknyapun ikut bergembira karna adiknya ini sudah berpacaran dengan dokter gigi dan ngebet pingin nikah, tetapi adat melarang mereka. maka itu Baekhyun memilih tahun depan sebagai target tanggal pernikahannya dengan Kris.

"Oh Great dia terlambat 30 menit" gumam Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya, dan tepat saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Woobin dan Siwon.

"Selamat pagi.." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyiritkan alisnya lalu mendecih.

"sebagai awal, kau sudah mengecewakan. kau telat 30 menit." Baekhyun memasang wajah bingung sembari menatap jamnya.

"ini tepat jam 10 saya tidak terlambat. saya mendapat kabar jika saya wawancara pada jam 10 pagi, tepat." Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencekik Pria ini. OH! Baekhyun sungguh tau.. SIAPA pria di depannya ini. Park Chanyeol dan OH DAMN HOLLY FUKIN SHIT CHOI SIWON. menurut Baekhyun, Siwon lebih tampan dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar matang membuatnya ngiler setiap kali melihat Siwon bernyanyi atau beracting. tidak dengan.. Park Chanyeol. dia jelek, bertelinga lebar seperti Yoda, tapi.. wajahnya.. OH SHIT! FOKUS BAEKHYUN! FOKUS.

"Wah, ini Baekhyun Hyung? Annyeonghaseo Hyung!" Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara menemukan Jackson, si rapper cilik itu duduk. baekhyun segera duduk di sampingnya dan menyalami Jackson sebagai Bos ciliknya.

"Jadi begini, Baekhyun. kau tau siapa yang akan kau dampingi?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas, benar-benar Boyfriend material sekali!

"dan sebagai calon PA Jackson. apa kau sudah mengenali latar belakang Jackson?" Tanya Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jackson lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku rasa, Linkin Park dan Redfoo sangat bagus. bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun membuat anak kecil itu berbinar-binar. membuat Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana Jackson menyetel lagu DJ dengan sangat keras di rumah hingga kupingnya serasa ingin pecah, betapa Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa lagu jelek itu harus ada di dunia ini?

"OH! HELLA YESSSS HYUNG! Apa lagi Justin Bieber. I Love It. I really do! aku juga pingin kaya dia Hyung!" ucap Jackson membuat Baekhyun tertawa lalu berfikir kembali.

"dan aku yakin. Black Widow itu lebih keren dari Wonder Woman!" Jackson segera mengangguk dan terlihat di matanya bahwa bocah yang akan masuk SMA tahun depan ini tergila-gila akan dunianya yang penuh imajinasi dan musik-musik kekinian.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih? si Banci Bieber itu lagi? oh stop it" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum.

"Dia sih, nggak banci mungkin situ yang nggak terlalu gentle buat ngerti dunia remaja." ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkaget. mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan disusul oleh Siwon setelahnya.

"Maaf ya, Chanyeol terlalu sensitif.." ucap Siwon hampir berbisik pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tetapi di dalam hatinya Ia benar-benar bingung terhadap lelaki ini. dan yabg terpenting I FUCKIN NEED THIS JOB RN!

"Hyuuung! I Like Him.. pleaseeee~ accept him.. pleaseee" ucap Jackson membuat Siwon makin ingin mencekik Chanyeol yang hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kamu gak tersinggung gara-gara dia bilang kamu gak gentle kan?" tanya Siwon membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"What the.. Im not! aku cuman gak ngerasa dia baik buat Jackson. titik!" ucap Chanyeol membuat Jackson merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya itu.

"Kalau Hyung gak nerima Baekkie Hyung, aku akan setel lagu-lagu dengan home teather bervolume super keras." Chanyeol mendesah mendengar ucapan Jackson yang bersifat mengancam yang serius itu.

"Iya, katanya kamu butuh PA.. Baekhyun orang yang tepat buat Jackson. he likes him and i think he will feel the same thing as Jackson" ucap Yoora sembari mengusap surai Jackson yabg memasang puppy eyes pada Chanyeol. membuat Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan memperbolehkan Baekhyun menjadi personal asisstant untuk Jackson.

"AWWWW THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH, HYUNG!" Jackson memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang, membuat Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum simpul dan berkata dalam hati bahwa Ia menyayangi Jackson.

.

.

.

3 Hari kemudian, Baekhyun baru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendapat pesan singkat bahwa Ia di terima menjadi... PA JACKSON?! OMG Baekhyun terbelalak dan Ia akan bekerja besok! AH!..

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

HALOO! BAGAIMANA PROLOG DAN CHAPTER 1NYA? JELEK YAH? -_- HEHEHEHE INI REMAKE SIH JADI AGAK AKU BEDAIN JUGA SAMA SITUASI DAN KEADAAN /? JADI... MOHON MAAF JUGA KALO BANYAK TYPO YA... -_- ALUR GAK JELAS KEPENDEKAN ATAU GAK NGERTI BAHASA INGGRISNYA.. HM! REVIEWNYA YANG BANYAK! XOXO


End file.
